In your mind
by imstormborn
Summary: New Orleans - Klaus Mikaelson is a dangerous killer with a brilliant mind. After he gets caught for his parents murder he gets into a psychiatric hospital where the beautiful Dr. Caroline Forbes works as a psychiatrist. Will she help him destroying his demons, or will his demons destroy her?
1. I chapter

_1st chapter_ - **In your mind**

_"The Judge finds Niklaus Mikaelson not guilty by reason of insanity for the murder of Esther Mikaelson and Mikael Mikaelson. Therefore I, Chief Justice of the Supreme Court, sentence the convicted to thirty years in the Jackson State Hospital for the criminally Insane. So ordered."_

Klaus still remembered the day of the murder, after all some things are hard to forget. The vision of his dead parents was still vivid in his mind and It wasn't for the regret, he didn't feel guilty for what he had done, that determination to keep alive the memory took its origin from his satisfaction: he repeated himself that killing them was something he should've done long time ago. He hadn't been too greedy when the time had come, his knife gently cutted his father's throat and then his mother's one. Obviously the blood flowed and it kept flowing when Klaus drew a portrait of his dead mother using his father's blood on the canvas. He was pretty proud of his art work. His sister Rebekah interrupted him before he could've finish the paint, she started screaming and crying over her beloved parents. When the police came he didn't try to escape, he was in a good mood and he didn't expect to be understood, after all none had ever tried to empathize with him during the course of his whole life. He had always been alone and he knew it. So, after a week in the Orleans Parish Prison, he left the jail to go in the Jackson State Hospital, a madhouse for criminal minds in the east Louisiana. The mansion seemed elegant from the outside, Klaus admired the white walls and the big columns when he got out of the police armoured car, followed by some officers. It was a sunny Monday morning and everything was quiet. The handcuffs were tight around his wrist, he started to feel the pain. When he got in the house a woman received them in the entrance, she was around forty, her eyes were blue and her hair was blonde. Her kindness hid an arrogant nature. After she spoke to one of the officers she gave a strict glance to Klaus.

- Mr. Mikaelson, we were waiting for you. I am Carol Lockwood, the director of the Jackson State Hospital. I speak for all of us when I tell you that we are glad to have you here, we will do whatever we can to help you. - She got closer to him, but not too much. Klaus couldn't repress a sceptical smile: he didn't ask for help. Anyway he was amused by her hypocrisy.

- It's my pleasure, Mrs Lockwood. I would shake you hand if I only could. - He was referring to his handcuffs, of course. She tried to smile back, then she looked the officer, again.

- Officers, thank you for having brought him here, he is in our hands now. - Some male nurses took the place of the police men, then they guided Klaus to the jail, following Carol Lockwood who preferred to call it dormitory. The walls in the house were white, so white to make your eyes hurt. The basemant was a little darker than the other levels, every door was automatic and security was all over the place. When they arrived at the door number 24 one of the nurses opnened it, the other one pushed Klaus insinde.

- You will wait here until your psychiatrist will be ready to receive you. Enjoy your stay. - The smiling face of that woman disappeared when the door closed. Just when he thought to be finally alone he glimpsed a human shadow hidden in the dark of the corner. When the person came closer Klaus saw the guy's face. He had strong features, he was sitting on his bed with a closed diary in his hands.

- I wasn't aware I would have found company. - He proclaimed taking some steps ahead. The stranger didn't say a single word, Klaus sit on his bed and looked the other one in the eyes. That boy didn't seem dangerous or violent, what the hell was he doing there?

- You don't speak much, don't you? Well, I take back my words: you're not a good company. - He smirked.

- Stefan... My name is Stefan. - It was like he suddenly remembered how to speak. He was confused, lost. Maybe all the meds they gave him in that place drove him crazy, or maybe he was just worried about something. Klaus smiled again, that guy was around his age, he couldn't help himself from wondering if he had killed somebody.

- Call me Klaus. - Stefan was silent, when Klaus throw a glance at his diary the guy did the same, then he grasped his fingers tightly around it.

- Do you enjoy writing? - Klaus asked. Stefan seemed to be confused, then he suddenly remembered to give an answer.

- No, this is... a diary. Doctor Forbes wants me to write down all my thoughts in it. - Typical. Every headshrinker tries to find a easier way to get inside your mind. Or at least that was what Klaus thought. He didn't know what to expect from that Doctor Forbes, maybe he was just an old, boring man who would have died before Klaus could've get out of that madhouse.

- Well, I didn't mean to interrupt you. - Klaus said, then he lied comfortable on his bed, with his back against the wall and his legs bend. He looked around, the walls were so horribly white. The silver door seemed to be heavy and unbreakable. He realized that a camera controlled them from the high corner of the room. He didn't like the idea of being watched as a mouse in a cage during an experiment. During those minutes he started playing with his handcuffs, trying to free himself. His wrists started to hurt, so he stopped. He understood that the only way to get rid of them was to break his thumb's bone. Stefan kept writing, Klaus tried to figure out what terrible thing that guy did to end up right there, then he broke the silence.

- You think a lot. Or maybe you're just not very good at cutting to the chase. -

- Writing is the best way to remind myself who I am. -

Klaus smirked, then the door opened and some white dressed guys showed up. One of them invited Klaus to follow them, they didn't answer to his questions. When they got to the showers they waited for him while Klaus abandoned himself to the pleasure of the hot water that flowed on his skin. He wore some new clothes, they weren't different from Stefan's: a white t-shirt, grey trousers and grey shirt. He was ready to meet his psychiatrist.

* * *

- I'm sorry, you can't pass. - A policeman stood in front of Caroline when she was about to go beyond the yellow tape that blocked everyone from getting into the scene of the crime. Clearly that guy didn't know who she was. She had recieved a call from her father when the news of that murder had diffused. Caroline had been working as a psychiatrist in the Jackson State Hospital for three years and she knew that whoever committed that homicide was in that jail of the institute. Hers was just a professional curiosity.

- I am the Dottor Forbes. - She replied showing him her pass.

- Let her in, Rick. She is my daughter. - A man came closer to them, he was Bill Forbes, the district attorney. Caroline got inside the house, a little bit upset for not not being taken seriously.

- He shouldn't have let me pass just because I'm the daughter of the district attorney. - She complained.

- Don't be so strict, these are his first days of work. - Bill replied with a smile, walking with her towards the living room of the Mikaelson mansion. Everyone there didn't seem to care that much of the murder of two people, some psichology students were making bets thinking about what kind of disease led the killer to kill his own parents. Caroline, instead, didn't took her job as a game. Her father stopped before entering in the room and he looked Caroline in the eyes, he seemed to be worried.

- Are you sure, darling? It's not a good show. - He laid his hands on her daughter's shoulders. He just wanted to protect her, even if he knew she was strong enough to stand the view of blood. Caroline smiled slightly.

- I'm not the little Caroline anymore, dad. - She replied. The two of them proceeded towards the scene of the crime, what Caroline saw was the product of a psychotic mind. She wasn't scared at all, on the contrary she carefully looked every detail of the homicide. She knew it was early to come to a conclusion, so she worked on that case for the rest of the week and she attended the sentence of Niklaus Mikaelson, the killer. As she had presumed, the Jackson State Hospital gained another dangerous mind: Niklaus Mikaelson was her patient.  
She was waiting for him during that Monday morning, when somebody knocked to her office's door she stood up.

- Come in! - The male nurses came inside, she glimpsed Klaus' figure, finally she had the opportunity to see him closely. He was a tall, good looking man. He had all the qualities of a charming psychopath: he was quiet, apparently normal, according to his family he was able to manipulate people by his speaking skills. When they remained alone in the room she smiled to him.

- I am the Doctor Forbes. Make yourself comfortable. - Even if Carol Lockwood saw the patients as dangerous criminals, Caroline knew that they were just misunderstood people: they needed her help. Katherine, for example, was a young schizophrenic girl and a pathological liar who had killed her twin sister. Stefan was affected by bipolar disorder, he had killed ten girls and then he had put back together their bodies' pieces. Marcel had narcissistic personality disorder, he always wanted to prove his autorithy. And last but not least Sophie, who had killed and cooked some people in her resturant after a nervous breakdown. Somehow Caroline knew that Klaus would have been different from the others.

- I wasn't expecting a woman so young. - He was impressed by her beauty. When she sit on her armchair he took place on the couch. - I assume my reputation precedes me. - He said with a smile.

- You're right Niklaus, I know something about you... Reason why you are allowed to ask me questions, to know me before we start. - Her eyes looked his scratched wrists. - By the way, the handcuffs are just a formality, soon it won't be necessary for you to keep them during our talks. -

- Don't worry, love. It mustn't be easy to trust some criminal minds. It won't be a problem for me to wear them, if it makes you feel better... Just know that I would never hurt you. -

- It's not easy to trust criminal minds and it's not easy to trust regular minds; I don't take for granted people's behaviours. I don't think you want to hurt me, you didn't kill a random person, you are here because you premeditated your actions... - She took a breath. - I don't exepct you to talk to me about what happened. I know you paint... I saw one of your works. You can tell me something about it, if you want. -

- There's no reason to avoid the topic. I know you're particularly interested to the homicide. Am I wrong? Ask, and the truth will be given to you. - Everything was a joke to him, he had nothing to hide, the homicide was just a regular memory in his mind. - Considering that you saw my last work, I hope you liked it. It's not easy to treat the blood on the canvas, it gets dry. I think it's the oxidation process... You must be more informed than me about chemistry, Doctor. -

- Truth to be told I'm interested in your art. Anyway, we have lot of time to speak about the homicide, don't you think? This is why I gave you the opportunity to choose a different topic. After all I'm here to listen to you, not to ask you questions. - Klaus' eyes looked around the place, then he stopped staring at Caroline's degree, it was hooked on the wall. He read her whole name, then he repeated it in his mind.

- Caroline... What a wonderful name. - He said, smiling at her in his typical way.

- Thank you... May I know why you decided to use your mother as a subject of your work? I'd like to know if there is a particular reason behind your choice. - She immediately brought back the attention to the main topic.

- Every artist uses art to express himself. Being interested in what I paint is like being interest in what I hide. -

- I'm interested in what you hide inside of you because I'd be happy to know you. -

- You've chosen a delicate topic, you want to know if my relationship with my mother has influenced my socialization dynamics. Cheap shot. - Klaus was just joking and trying to provoke her. He couldn't help himself from predicting Caroline's actions. Everything was a continuous challenge to him.

- You got me... My persuasion skills decrease when I try to hide something, I've never been a good liar. - She admitted. He took some time to reflect, then he started talking in a quiet tone.

- My mother was a resolute woman, I guess she never liked me much. When she looked at me she saw the result of her biggest mistake. I was Mikaels' shame, I wasn't his son. When I saw her dead I couldn't help myself from catching the poetry in her face. So I asked myself "why not to draw her with the blood of the man she has chosen over her own son, for all these years." It seems like your parents did a good job with you. -

- You think I have a beautiful family just because I'm not sitting on that couch? Every single person in the world, in a point of his life, thinks about killing someone, Klaus. You just... gave in to the temptation. -

- I just had enough courage to do what had to be done. You said that every person desires to kill somebody else. Well, do you know why that desire doesn't becomes a concrete action? Fear. Fear of the consequences. If you truly belive that ethics is what stops the human being from pointing a gun at someone and pull the trigger, then you have a distorted vision of the cruel world you're living in. - It was nothing but the truth, to him. Caroline stood up when her pen stopped working, she came closer to the desk of the office and she started looking for a new one.

- Humans invented ethics to justify themselves, so they can say that they properly killed a politician because he was bad in his job or that it was a good idea to take away kids to a mother who hit them. I don't think ethics stops us from making mistakes. - She replied. Klaus kept his eyes on her for a little while, then he realized she had left the note book on her armchair. He quickly took it, just to start a game. He read the last line, then he spoke loud.

- "The patient shows an inclination to rebellion - unconscious wish to detain the power". Actually it's not unconscious, love. I already have a plan to take over the United States. - He laughed. Caroline slightly opened her lips and right after she tried to take back what belonged to her.

- Klaus! Stop it! - She was smiling and Klaus thought he had never seen a more beautiful smile. Their "fight" went on for a little while, until she got the note book back.

- It wasn't kind of you! You've been rude. - She couldn't admit herself she had fun, Klaus behaviour wasn't acceptable.

- Don't be angry, love. It was just a joke. - He gently smiled to gain Caroline's affection, he wanted to be forgiven even if he didn't feel guily. They were close, standing in the middle of the office. For a little moment their eyes met and the silence prevailed. Caroline interrupted that look for first.

- Our meeting is over, you can go now... I don't know, you can go take a walk in the yard... - It wasn't passed an hour yet, but she needed to be left alone, they had told enough for that day. - It was nice to meet you, Klaus. - He nodded, even if he would have liked to spend more time with her he accepted her will.

- See you tomorrow, Caroline. - He took some steps back until he arrived to the door, after a last, deep glance he left the office.


	2. II chapter

**In your mind - **_2nd chapter_

Klaus hated that bed. The darkness of the room didn't help his anxiety. Everytime he tried to close his eyes his body forced him to stay awake, he couldn't let his guard down. He was staring the white wall of the cell without moving not even a nerve of his body.

« The doctor Forbes is quiet beautiful. » He said breaking the silence of the night. Stefan wasn't sleeping at all, but he wasn't in the right mood for a conversation.

« I'm trying to sleep, Klaus. » He turned on the other side of his own bed.

« She's pretty young, don't you think? » Klaus kept saying. He didn't care about what Stefan was trying to do, he wasn't ready to fall asleep, so he didn't have any intention to stop talking with the only person in the room. « Believe me I would love to give her some wild sex on the desk of her office. » He laughed.

« Don't you even think about that, it would be a waste of time. » Stefan murmured his answer. Klaus rolled his eyes listening to the boring advice of that boring guy.

« Time... I have a lot of time. Spare yourself your stupid rationality. » He replied.

« You are in a mental institute and she is your doctor. I'm just being realistic. » Stefan added.

« Who tells you she doesn't like bad boys? » Klaus smirked. He didn't want to accept the truth. Stefan gave him a serious glance and he nodded in disagreement.

« Bad... Bad boys. Are you serious? » He asked.

« Well, have fun with your hand when I'll be fucking our psychiatrist, mate. » Klaus couldn't help himself from testing Stefan's nerves.

« Actually I have a girlfriend, mate, and you'll be the one who will lock himself in the bathroom with porn magazines, like a fourteen years old kid. » Stefan smiled, then he turned again on the right side, trying to sleep. Klaus pressed his forearms on the bed to raise his chest. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

« Wait, wait, wait. A girlfriend? » He asked smirking.

« Right, a girlfriend. Now could you please stop talking? Goodnight. » Klaus wondered how it could have been even possible. He was pretty curious to know more about that story. He let his body fall again on the bed, he tried to sleep but the hours passed and his eyes stayed open. Just a few minutes before the dawn Stefan woke up from a nightmare, he stood up and he walked towards the door of the cell.

« What the hell are you doing, mate? » Klaus asked, sitting on the side of the bed. He was tired, yet he couldn't fall asleep. Stefan gave a curious glance to him, he smiled and his sat on his bad.

« So, you are the new roommate. » He whispered quietly. Klaus lifted up his eyebrows, confused.

« What the fuck, Stefan, we met yesterday. »

« Wrong. Yesterday you met my boring self. And please, don't ever call me Stefan again. » He warned Klaus, who slightly opened his lips. Was that a stupid game, a joke?

« And tell me, how should I call you? » He asked starting to be pretty tired.

« Silas. My name is Silas... And I sincerely can't wait to see what you're gonna do with the barbie doctor. » Suddenly Klaus undestood, that wasn't a joke at all, that was a bipolar disorder. Apparently he was sharing the room with two people in the same body. After a few moments he smiled, the new Stefan was the fun one.

« Silas... Where have you been all this time? » Klaus asked amused. The two of them spent the last hours of the night talking about their murders, Silas was the killer, a true ripper, Stefan was just the poor little victim. Everytime Stefan fell asleep Silas prevailed on him.

* * *

In the morning somebody came in their cell, a ravishing red-head girl, a nurse. She was tall, skinny, her eyes were of emerald green and her skin was beautifully pale. Klaus had never seen her before, he didn't know anything about her. They shared a deep glance, she smiled at him.

« Goodmorning, the doctor Forbes is ready to see you in her office. » She said to Stefan, two other guys were right behind her to make sure she was safe. Stefan smirked, he stood up and he followed the nurse across the big hallway. Klaus stayed alone, wondering who that amazing woman was. After an hour she came back with Silas... or Stefan. She took a look to her agenda.

« Now it's your turn, Mikaelson. » She said after she had checked the new patient's name. Klaus came closer to her, the handcuffs were still around his wrists. The girl smiled, she took a key from the pocket of her short white skirt and she showed it to Klaus.

« The doctor wants to see you without these. » She smiled again watching the handcuffs, then she slowly gave him back his freedom. Klaus touched his livid wrists and he smirked to the woman.

« Thank you, love. » He whispered. The girl walked out the cell, he did the same followed by the two guys. The nurse wore a different kind of uniform, a very skimpy one, the skirt was short and Klaus could briefly see her curves hidden behind the white clothes. When they arrived to Caroline's office the girl entered first, Caroline smiled to her, then she looked at Klaus face. He look tired, the black circles around his eyes proved that he had been awake all night long.

« Goodmorning, Klaus. You can sit. » She said in a sweet tone showing him the black sofa. « You can leave us alone, Genevieve, thank you. » The nurse nodded in agreement, then she left the room after the last look to Klaus. Genevieve, that was her name. Right before Klaus could even speak somebody knocked the door, Caroline didn't say a word and a guy showed up in the office, he was holding flowers in his hand.

« Caroline! Wow, you look... amazing! » He said smiling, then he extended her the flowers. « I was here and I decided to say hi. » He added. Klaus kept his eyes on him, he felt a negative sensation, something like wrath, jealousy.

« Tyler, hi... Thank you. I'm working now, so could you please... » Caroline was embarrassed. She took the flowers, then she felt forced to invite him to leave the office, changes were never good for the patients, most of the criminals were very sensitive and Klaus... Well, he looked like one of those criminals. « You should go, Tyler, really, it's not the moment. »

« Yes, your right, sorry! So... See you later. » He winked to Caroline, then he went out. Klaus didn't say a word, his face indicated his deep discomfort, his mental sanity was fragile.

« Sorry, Klaus. » Caroline said, putting the flowers in a flower pot. « Seriously? I hate daisies. » She whispered. She sat again on her chair, then she smiled to Klaus who kept his grumpy face. « We can start. »

« Who was him? » He immediately asked, just like a jealous mad boyfriend.

« Tyler is the son of the director of the institute. He's not gonna be a problem for us, as you can see he's gone now. » Caroline gave him the explanations he was looking for. Klaus didn't seem satisfied, actually he was still pretty nervous. He hated the idea of Caroline with another man, she was his doctor, he needed her, he liked her, but yet he was imprisoned in that institute and there was nothing he could do to be seen as a normal man by her. He couldn't buy her flowers, he couldn't ask her to go out for a date. Tyler could. « Kaus, what's wrong? » She asked him, he didn't answer. Caroline stood up and she sat on the sofa by his side, then she caressed his face with care. « You look tired. You can tell me all you want, I'm here to help you. » She tried to reassure him. He lost himself in her eyes, nobody had ever acted kindly with him before, he wasn't used to be touched with gentleness. When she stopped he felt like something was missing, Caroline got closer to her library. « I'm gonna give you some books, so you're gonna keep yourself busy during the day. » She said giving up to his silence.

« I couldn't sleep tonight, the bed was too much... empty. » He finally said, trying to capture a change in her facial expression by telling her that his bed was empty. Caroline was too focused on the books.

« Take these, I'm sure you're gonna like them. » He gave him two books. Dürrenmatt and Nietzsche, that wouldn't be an easy reading, but she knew he was pretty smart. « How is it going with Stefan? Are you two guys friends? » She sat on her chair.

« Truth to be told I prefer Silas. I met him tonight, I think we're becoming friends. » Finally he smiled. Rebekah used to tell him he didn't have friends, he had never liked that accusation. « My brothers used to tell me I'm not a people person. They were wrong, I've always liked people but sometimes they have problems with me. » He said, then he gave a more serious glance to Caroline. « Maybe there's something wrong with me. Do you think that there's something wrong with me, Caroline? » He asked staring at her. He was locked in a mental institute and he had killed his parents, yet he didn't undestand that something was clearly wrong with him.

« I think you have an unresolved problem that torments your mind, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation. Everybody has some trouble with himself sometimes. Your brothers shouldn't have told you that. »

« I'm happy to be having this conversation with you, Caroline.» He smiled to her. He didn't care about all the unfortunate events that had preceeded their first meeting, he was there with her and that was the only thing that mattered. Caroline sighed.

« Why don't you tell me more about your friendship with Silas? » She tried to start a new topic.

« Actually, I'd rather having you here by my side. » Klaus replied. Caroline watched the empty side of the sofa.

« Klaus... It's something I can't do. » She whispered. Just because she had showed him kindness once it didn't mean she was ready to start a physical relationship with a patient. She took a look to the window that faced on the garden of the institute. « We could go outside if you don't like the office, it's a beautiful day. »

« Nonsense, I love the office. You, on the contrary, don't look confortable being in a room alone with me. I promise I won't bite. » He smirked. Caroline tried to not laugh, she didn't feel "unconfortable".

« Uhm, thank you, it's very nice of you. » She joked.

« So is it because of Tyler? You don't want to come closer to me to stay loyal to your boyfriend? No offence sweetheart but you two don't look good together. » Klaus didn't know if Tyler was her boyfriend, he tried to guess it just to get more informations about her private life. He always tried to psychoanalyze her, Caroline got used to that.

« Tyler is not my boyfriend. I'm not coming closer because the rules... » She sighed and she stopped talking. Sitting by his side didn't seem a big deal to her, yet she was concerned, was that a safe method of interaction between a doctor and a patient? She sat right by him on the sofa, she crossed her legs and she looked at him. « Fine. Now we should proceed. » She said. Klaus looked satisfied, he gave a glance to her legs and he smiled.

« Very well... Do you headshrinker interpret dreams? Because there's one I'd like to share, take notes. » He pointed at her agenda. Caroline was surprised, she had never noticed that kind of behavior in him before. She took her pen, ready to write down some notes.

« Go ahead, tell me. »

« Tonight, during the few hours I had of sleep, I dreamt about us. We were right here, on this sofa. I was on the top of you, to be precise, and we were fucking like crazy. You couldn't stop screaming and asking for more. » Caroline stopped writing, her pen broke the paper. She kept her eyes on the agenda feeling embarrassed by the story. Yes, that was just a stupid story, it had to be. For a moment she had the vision of what he told he had dreamt. She immediately tired to erase that thought from her mind.

« You... You were on the top of me? » She asked, thinking he always wanted to be the alpha male, even in his dreams.

« Yes love, is that so important? » Caroline looked him in his eyes, she wasn't stupid, she was a psychiatrist and she knew when somebody was lying to her. She stood up to go sitting on her own chair again.

« Congrats on your imagination, Klaus, very funny. » She gave him a fake smile.

« How can you be so sure it was just a fantasy? » He asked wrinkling his forehead.

« It doesn't matter if you want to make fun of me during our hour, just know that I'm not a fool. » He saw Caroline throwing the piece of paper full of notes, he felt deeply hurt.

« Look at you, you feel so guilty for your own desires and you try hard to blame me for something I didn't do. You'd like to be fucked on the desk of you office, wouldn't you? But I'm a psychopath killer, how could you accept to feel something so intense for me? » He started again their vicious circle in which he tried to read her mind. He was pretty angry and determinated. Caroline smiled nervously.

« Do you really believe I'd like to be fucked on that desk? You know maybe you're right, some women like to be vehemently dominated, however you're gonna need more than just a pretty face to seduce me. » She said. Klaus heard just what he wanted to hear, as always.

« Is that so? You just admitted you have some sort of physical attraction over me, love. » He smirked before a few moments of deep silence.

« Maybe I do. » Caroline replied with a challenging smile on her face. They kept quiet just for a moment.

« Would you go out with me if I wasn't a murderer? » Klaus suddenly asked. She didn't give him an answer, or at least not immediately. « C'mon, Caroline, would you go out with me for a date tonight? What your answer will be? » He tried again.

« Tonight? » She laughed, she couldn't deny he was pretty funny sometimes, just when he wasn't too busy being cocky. He nodded, so she felt forced to say something, she chose to be sincere. « Yes... I'd go to a date with you. » They smiled to each other, Klaus looked down at his wounded wrists and Caroline wrote something on her agenda.

« Klaus, why me? I mean... We barely know each other. » She looked at him again. He was a charming psychopath, she was aware of that, maybe all his words were meaningless lies but she didn't want to believe that. Klaus took his time to answer, he looked calm.

« You're trying to help me, no one has ever done it before. » He admitted. During his whole life he had tried to hide himself under a mask of hate and cruelty, nobody had aver asked why. Caroline was the first one who showed interest for what he had been keeping inside for all that time.

« I'm afraid there's nothing left to save here, I'm hopeless. » He said with a sad smile, raising his hand to show her the livid wrists. « My face is not the exact picture of sanity, not even my mind is, it's a dark place full of blurry memories and confused thoughts. » He pointed his finger to his head, his face got more concerned. Caroline let him take his time to think, he had finally decided to speak and share his emotions with her. Klaus' eyes were intent staring at the floor.  
« Do you ever want to hide something from yourself? I broke my soul in thousand of pieces and I buried them, now I can't find them anymore... I lost myself. » He whispered. Caroline sighed interiorly, she saw him like someone who desperately needed some help. She curved her back to reach his hand, she took it in hers to give him strenght.

« It happens sometimes, even to me. We hide things we don't like about ourselves. » She said slowly. « You're not hopeless, Klaus. We can make through this together. We will find the pieces you've lost. » He wanted her help, but he was too proud to ask for it. Klaus looked at her and he nodded in agreement finding comfort in those beautiful blue eyes. Her skin was cold, her hands were frozen, he started to warm her up with the warmth of his palm. Caroline gave a quick glance to his wrist.

« You should go to the infirmary, they will cure these ugly bruises. But first you have to promise that you will sleep tonight. »

« It would be easier if you were in my bed... Or maybe not. » He smirked. He couldn't help himself from being the same old Klaus. He was pretty sure that they wouldn't have lost time sleeping if they would have ever shared the same bed.

« What... Klaus! » She scolded him hiding a little smile.

Right before she could add a single word the alarm rang: their meeting was over. Two man came in the office, one of them invited Klaus to stand up and Caroline made sure they undestood to take him straight to the infirmary.

« Bye, love. » He said with an insane smile before the nurses took him away from her.

* * *

**Finally the story has been updated! I've been really busy with school. I hope you liked the second chapter, remember to leave a review! Xoxo**


	3. III chapter

**In your mind - **_3rd chapter_

Genevieve was tidying up the infirmary, not many prisoners ended up in there, the place was usually empty. She was a nurse, a new one, after her last mental breakdown she had to leave the old psychiatric institute she had worked in, too much stress. The Jackson State Hospital seemed good to her, there wasn't lot of work to do, all the criminals stayed in their cells for the most of the time. She suddenly heard the noise of some steps behind her, she kept her blue eyes on the needles she was placing in a drawer, then she came up from a hidden side of the room. The new prisoner was there, his name was Niklaus, she had a good memory. The guy wasn't alone, two men were with him, patients were not allowed to stick around the place by their own. She smiled to him, she stood in front of him and she kept staring at his tired and charming face for a few seconds.

« We haven't had the chance to speak before. I'm Genevieve, nice to meet you. » She said in a relaxed tone of voice. Klaus knew her, she was the red-head girl who guided him to Caroline's office just an hour before. He was intrigued by her, she looked like a misterious woman. Plus, nobody had ever talked to him before in the institute, exept Caroline.

« It's my pleasure, sweetheart. » He replied smiling back to her. Genevieve's eyes ended up on Klaus' wrists, the bruises were pretty visible.

« You know you couldn't get rid of the handcuffs by your own, don't you? » She joked. She couldn't help herself from being ironic, even if sometimes it wasn't a wise move with her crazy patients. Klaus smiled.

« I guess my career as an illusionist ended before it even began. » He played along. She had thought right: Klaus was funny. Genevieve sent away the other two men by a gesture of her hand. She wasn't scared by the idea of being alone with a killer, she had sedatives with her and she was ready to use them in the worst case scenario.

« Let's see what I can do for you. » She walked towards one of the shelves to take all the necessaries, in the meantime Klaus sat on a white bed.

« Staying all alone with a killer. You must be very brave... Or very stupid. » He provoked the woman breaking the silence.

« Let's just say I don't like being predictable. And you don't have any reason to attack me. » She came closer to him with a cream jar and some bandages in her hands. « Don't move. » She said him, spreading the cream with care on his left wrist.

« How can you be sure I need reasons? » He asked looking her beautiful and pale face.

« Well, if you kill me nobody will take care of you. » She smiled and she looked him in the eyes while her fingers kept moving slowly on his livid skin. He didn't want to attack her, after all she was doing a good job.

« You have magic hands, love. » He complimented her skills. His voice was deep, his words hid a second mischievous meaning that she immediately caught.

« My hands can do things way more pleasing. » She replied smirking, binding Klaus' wrist. He couldn't believe those words had just came out from her red lips.

« I can only imagine how many skills you hide behind your pretty little face. » He added. Genevieve would have let him daydream, that was the fun part.

«We're done here. I'll take you back to your room. » She said putting everything at its place again. Klaus didn't complain, he stood on his feet and he walked by her side towards his cell. Genevieve gave him a quick glance.

« You don't seem like the others... You look pretty normal. » She had a weird conception of the term, Klaus wasn't normal and he didn't seem normal. He laughed.

« You're offending me, love. » He liked being weird, he had a good reputation as a killer and he felt forced to defend it. « I can guarantee you that there's nothing more dangerous than an evil man who can hide his true self. But looking at you I'm sure you already know it, sweetheart. » Klaus knew Genevieve had some secrets, he had an inclination to identify people like him.

« Be careful on how you call me, I could fall in love with you. » She liked all the nicknames he gave her. They arrived at the door of Klaus' cell, a policeman opened it and right before he could push Klaus inside of it he gave the nurse a last look.

« I hope I will see you again soon. » He said. Genevieve shaked her hand to say him bye, then the door shuted.

* * *

After his first week at the Jackson State Hospital Klaus had changed. He couldn't sleep at night, when he laid down on the bed the silence around him became deafening noise. When, exhausted, he fell asleep the nightmares came to haunt him with flashbacks of the past. He saw his father beating him, he saw the dark tiny room in which Mikael locked him nights and days, he remembered the pain that he had felt when he had scratched the walls with his nails and he had punched the door trying to get out. The psychotherapy sessions with Caroline were not going well, Klaus often didn't want to talk. He wasn't ready to reveal to her secrets from his past, he wasn't ready to face a reality he thought he had forgotten long time before.

« Klaus... » Stefan called him. « Klaus! » He shaked him by hitting him with his elbow. Klaus came back to the present, he realized they were all still in the dining hall, that was dinner time and he didn't eat anything from his plate. He had kept staring the food while the time had passed. « You should eat something. » Stefan said. Klaus looked around himself. All the patients seemed completely out of their minds, some of them oscillated their bodies up and down, up and down without stopping, some others were simply lost.

« This food is filled with drugs. » He whispered. Stefan sighed, worried. He had been staying there for a long time and he was sure there was nothing but proteins in the meat.

« Ok... Now you're just being paranoic. » He replied patiently. Klaus gave him a serious glance and he came closer to him, just as he wanted to tell him a secret.

« Look around you. These people had lost their minds because of this place. I won't be manipulated. » Klaus was nervous and agitated. Stefan undestood that there was nothing he could do for him, those were his first days, he remembered his very well. Some nurses started to make all the prisoners stand in line when the dinner ended. Right before to stand up like everyone else Klaus took the plastic knife from the table and he hid it under his shirt's sleeve. When his turn came to swallow the meds that a nurse gave him inside a little plastic glass he esitated.

« I'm not taking them. » He said in a determined tone. All the nurses around him didn't take him seriously.

« Take your meds and get out of our way, we don't have time to waste here. » A man spoke, Klaus looked at him and he slowly turned the glass upside down letting the two pills fall on the ground, then he pressed them with the sole of his shoe. Stefan stood there, watching. The man nurse smiled.

« Very well. Help me with this one. » He required his colleagues intervention, one of them tried to block Klaus' arms from behind his back, another one took other two meds to force him swallowing them. Klaus reacted promptly, he punched in the face the man who tried to hold him, then he pulled out the plastic knife from his sleeve and he stabbed right in the eye the one who dared to stand against him. He felt the object rip apart the nurse's orbit, when the man screamed in pain taking some steps ahead the blood started pouring. Everything happened too fast, soon Klaus fell to the ground, beated by the white dressed men who kicked him repeatedly. When a needle perforated his neck a sedative led him to a deep sleep.

* * *

It was Caroline's free day, she didn't see her patients on Sundays. After a breakfast she went jogging in the park near her house, where she met Tyler. The guy invited her for a date that same night. Even if Carol's son wasn't her kind of man Caroline had accepted, she would have given him a chance. She took a bath before lunch, she thought about her work during the afternoon - she was a stakhanovite - and she got dressed for the date when the evening came. She hated the idea of having dinner with Tyler, they didn't have anything in common, he was just a shallow boy who wished to end up in her bed by buying her stupid flowers. At eight o'clock the bell of her house rang, when she opened the door Tyler was right there.

« Hey Care! You are beautiful as ever. » He smiled with his hands in his pockets. She smiled back, ready to leave home.

« Hey, thank you! I take my bag. » She said. Tyler nodded, in a few minutes they reached his car. On their way - there was a new sushi bar in the French Quarter - Caroline checked her phone and she saw all the lost calls.

« Oh my God. » She whispered. Tyler looked at her.

« Something is wrong? » He asked. She sighed and she called the institute. They usually didn't call her on her free day.

« I hope not. » She told him. When Carol's voice answered at the phone Caroline asked if something had happened, the woman informed her of the aggression of the nurse. When she happened to know what Klaus had done her lips opened in surprise.

« I'll be there soon. » She said right before to hang up. « Tyler, I'm sorry... One of my patients attacked a nurse and your mother wants to see me at the institute. Could you please bring me there? » Tyler immediately nodded.

« Of course I can, it's not a problem. » He changed direction along the road, he drove faster and in a few minutes they got to the Jackson State Hospital. They walked together through the hallways, when Robert - the other psychiatrist of the place - saw Caroline he came closer to her.

« Caroline, finally you are here. Your patient lost control, he attacked a nurse by stabbing him in a eye with a plastic knife. The doctors said that the optic nerve is cut and he will probably stay blind. » Robert said while they kept walking.

« Where is Klaus? » Caroline asked. She didn't care about anything but Klaus, she needed to see him. She felt an inexplicable protective instinct towards him. Robert led her to the cell, right before she could step in he blocked her.

« The nurses had to respond, Caroline. He's not in perfect conditions. » He warned her. Caroline knew how aggressive the doctors and the police men used to become when nobody was watching. She pressed her lips, angry at the idea of seeing Klaus hurt.

« I know how things work here. » She replied before crossing the door.

When Klaus slowly opened his eyes the light forced him to close them again. He didn't know where he was or how long he had been unconscious. Maybe it was morning, maybe it was still night. He remembered he attacked a man, his last memories were confused. He glimpsed the shape of a woman, she was blonde and she was sitting on his bed.

« Care-Caroline... » He weakly whispered the first name that came to his mind. His sight was blurry but it got more clear second by second. « Am I still alive? » He asked. That couldn't be hell, Caroline was there and she was an angel, angels were not allowed in hell.

« Yes, you are. » She replied in a soft tone. Klaus' body was in pain, his abdomen was full of bruises hidden under his shirt. When he tried to raise his chest he moaned in pain. Caroline immediately put her hands on his shoulders to make him lay down. « Easy now, you're still weak. » She whispered. Klaus realized that some straps tied around his wrists and his ankles forced him to stay in bed. « Why didn't you take your meds, mhh? » She asked after a few moments of silence. Klaus looked at her, she was stunning, while he was sure he looked pathetic in those miserable conditions.

« You look ravishing. » He said without answering to her question. Caroline tried to not smile, she wasn't happy about what Klaus had done to the nurse.

« I'm sorry for what they have done to you. They've been violent with you and violence is never the right way to solve things. »

« I asked for it. » Klaus was aware of that. « And that man... I guess he's having a much worse time than I am. » He smirked sarcastically, he didn't have any regret and Caroline saw herself as the guilty of his cruelty, during the time they had been together she hadn't succeeded on helping him. He moaned again, everytime he tried to move a muscle he suffered. « I'm sorry, Caroline. You shouldn't be here on your free day. » Somehow he wanted to be forgiven by her, only by her. He didn't care about anything else.

« Don't be, this is my job. » Caroline said. It was so hard to keep the distances from him, to not comfort him during his moments of pain. She had never experienced that bond with any of her patients before. It was something that frightened her. Despite the pain Klaus took a deep breathe.

« I just want you to know that it's not your fault, none of this is your fault. » Klaus tried to speak making no pauses. He knew she was his therapist and her job was to help him, but that aggression wasn't the result of the failure of the therapy. He touched her hand with his left one. « I wanted to kill that man and I tried to do it, but I will never be a danger for you. Never. » He promised. She sighed a little bit watching their hands.

« As a psychiatrist is my duty to assume the responsibilities of the behaviour of my patients. » Klaus had already noticed her new distant attitude, he wondered if it was her way to punish him for what he had done.

« I will do whatever it takes to have your forgiveness. » He guaranteed. Caroline wrinkled her forehead, she was speechless, Klaus had tried to kill a man and he was ready to beg for her forgiveness? Their therapy had clearly produced unusual results. For the first time in her career she had no idea what she was doing. Before she could ask something to Klaus, Robert got in the cell.

« Carol is here. » Carol Lockwood had arrived and she was ready to have a chat with Caroline in her office. Caroline stood on her feet, her hand separated from Klaus' one, the two of them gave each other a last deep glance before she went out.

« Robert, Caroline, please take a seat. » The woman smiled. Her hair and her make up were impeccable, although it was night and she had received a call from the institute while she was sleeping. The two psychiatrists sat on the chair in front to the office desk. « The three of us are all responsible for tonight's incident. Especially me, as the director of the institute, and Caroline, as the psychiatrist of the patient. »

« Allow me to say that the nurses have quite some guilt for what happened to the patient. » Robert said.

« I happened to know that the nurses had been attacked. » Carol replied with fake kindness.

« They repeatedly beated him when he was already on the ground. » He added. Carol's face got more tense.

« I don't see how it is relevant, Robert, but I will have a chat with my staff. In any case I already took my decision about Niklaus Mikaelson. Considering the absence of improvements he will abandon doctor Caroline's therapy to start a new one as your patient, Robert. » Caroline widely opened her eyes. That was a mad decision, she knew Klaus would have been deeply marked by that change.

« Klaus' mental sanity is fragile and a change like this would break him in pieces. » Caroline tried to say, even if she knew that her opinion was irrelevant for Carol.

« As I already said, this is my decision. Now we should all come back home. » There was nothing left to add. Carol stood up and the other two did the same. Caroline was upset and disappointed, she wanted to think she was the only one who could help Klaus, but at the same time she was afraid to be wrong. Somehow she also wanted to be wrong. She walked towards his cell with Robert on her side, just to say goodbye to her ex patient, but when she arrived at the door 24 she saw two policemen taking Klaus from his room. He saw her, their eyes met in a quick, last glance, as the policemen dragged him away. They couldn't say a word to each other.

« You're gonna spend a few days in an isolated cell, mate. You're gonna love it. » A policeman whispered on their way to the new cell. He laughed with his coworker, Klaus didn't answer, he was still weak and confused.

« Don't take it personally, Caroline. You're still young and it happened to everyone of us at least once to fail with a patient. » Robert tried to comfort her. He was a forty years old man, he was good in his job. « You should talk about it with your therapist. » He suggested her. Caroline nodded in agreement.

« You're right... I will. » She tried to smile to him, even if she couldn't think about anything but Klaus. Carol was right, it was time to come back home.

The two policemen tied Klaus at the bed of the empty cell, there were no windows and the light was feeble. He tried to fight, to free himself from the straps, but the pain was too much and he had no control over his body. Even if he was awake the sedative was still in his system.

« Have you seen what I've done to your little friend? It's nothing, compared to what I'll do to you when I'll be out of here. I will cut you in pieces and I'll force him to eat your entrails while I'll be watching just for fun. » Klaus screamed to one of the men, who punched him in the face to make him shut up. The blood came out from the wound on his lip and some red drops covered the white pillow. The other man blocked his friend.

« Let it go, he's totally out of his mind. » The two of them left the room shuting the door. Klaus turned his face on the right side of the pillow starting to stare at the white wall. He was lost.

« Caroline... » He slowly whispered her name.

* * *

**Thank you for your faves and you reviews, I really appreciate your response to the fanfiction! Actually there is another part of this chapter but I decided to write it in the 4th, I'll just tell you that Klaus' night is not over yet... Some of you don't like Genevieve's character but me and Federica (we write this ff together like we do for "Royals") love her and we have a few plans for her! **

**As I already said to _Aeirlys _after I read her review me and Federica are not in medicine and even if we study (she studied and I'm still studying) psychology we are not doctors, we're not trying to describe a perfect psychotherapy session, in fact Klaus and Caroline's relationship will be twisted. I know for sure that every psychologist uses a different approach with every patient. :) **

**Bye, remember to leave a review! **


	4. IV chapter

**In your mind - **_4th chapter_

Klaus heard the door open while he was laying in the isolation cell. He hadn't moved since the police men had tied his wrists and his ankles to the bed. His head stayed turned on the right side, he didn't mind who had just got in the room, the while wall he had been staring at for the last minutes was way more interesting. He heard the sound of steps, some high heels beated against the floor as the female figure moved closer.

« Don't worry, I'm here to help. » He knew that voice. When he slowly turned he saw Genevieve sitting right on the bed. Klaus was still weak and confused. The nurse noticed the blood on his lip, she started to treat the cut with care.  
« You idiot, I told you to behave and stay out of troubles and here you are, you almost killed a nurse. » She scolded him in a low tone.

« That son of a bitch had it coming. » Klaus replied in a weak whisper. When she finished with Klaus' lip the red-head woman started to unbutton his shirt to cure his bruises, she slowly spread a cold cream on his abdomen skin while Klaus tried to not complain because of the pain.  
« Night shift, mhh? Don't you think you work a little too much? » He asked putting a little smile on his face while his eyes were watching her.

« Night shift. » She confirmed. « And yes, I work a lot. » And she didn't get pay enough for that, even if her job was tough. Genevieve pressed her finger against his skin and he growled in pain.

« Easy love. It's not my day. » He said trying to free himself from the straps. The woman smiled with sadism.

« You're right, I'm so sorry. » She replied faking a sweet tone. She started to bind up his abdomen with a white bandaging, then she buttoned up his shirt again and right before she could finish her eyes met his.  
« There you are. » She whispered near his face. He was handsome, his eyes were deep and blue, his lips were slightly opened in admiration, they looked soft. The messed up air made him appear even more cute. She kept her eyes on the blood of his lip, her hand touched his cheek, then she slowly kissed him. Klaus stayed static, in surprise, but when he felt Genevieve's lips moving his tongue guided hers in a passionate dance. The girl touched Klaus' leg, her finger arrived to the fly of his trousers, she felt his swelling and she smiled again. Genevieve moved back for first, denying him her kisses.

« You're playing with fire, sweetheart. » He said. She saw him trying again to get rid of the straps, there was nothing he could do and watching him like that gave her an insane pleasure: she was in power.

« I am fire, and you just got burned. » Genevieve replied smiling. She gave a look to her hand still on his hardness, then she took some steps back.  
« Be a good boy, Nik. Don't kill anyone. » She gave him a suggestion. Killing and attacking people wouldn't have helped him to live an easy life in the institute. While he tried again and again to free his arms she got out of the cell and she shuted the door behind her back. The woman had left him alone and turned on, there was nothing he could do to ease the suffering by his own: his arms were blocked to the sides of the bed. That night just got worse.

* * *

Caroline, like every morning, had to work. Before to get to the Jackson State Hospital she went to Robert's place to bring him breakfast, she used to be kind to her friends and colleagues. At eight o'clock she knocked to Robert's door with two starbucks coffees and some other bakery in a box. When she got no answer from inside the house she knocked again. He was still sleeping.

« Robert! We're gonna be late! » She shouted hearing some noises. The man arrived at the door with no shirt on, wearing some old gym trousers. He smiled when he saw Caroline and she smiled back giving him his breakfast.

« Don't tell me we're late, I already know. Sorry for the mess. » Caroline stepped in, that house was seriously a mess. Robert was a forty years old divorced man and he had a nine years old sweet and beautiful daughter who lived with her mother. He was a psychiatrist as well and Caroline thought he was very attractive, but they were just friends.  
« I'm gonna take a shower, I'll be fast. » He promised drinking his coffee while walking around the house looking for some clothes.

« Don't take too long. » She said. He didn't take long, at eight and thirty they got in their cars to reach the institute. She was pretty nervous, maybe upset for what happened that night. She had lost a patient, she was no longer Klaus' therapist, Robert would have taken her place that morning. She was sure Klaus wouldn't react well to the news. Even if they had spent together just one week she believed to know him well. When they arrived to the parking Robert noticed her weird behaviour.

« Alright. You have something to tell me, what is it? » Robert asked on their way to work. Caroline sighed a little bit.

« I'm gonna see my therapist and my mother today, which is worse than the therapist. It's gonna be a long day. » They both knew that wasn't all.

« Caroline, do you trust me? » He asked again, clearly talking about Klaus' matter.

« Yes, I trust you... I just think he won't like this change, I'm afraid it will damage him even more. »

« I'll do my best, I promise. » She smiled to him. Caroline knew he was gonna do his best, she knew he was a good doctor, she just hated the idea of not being enough to help Klaus. Deep down she was sure she was the only one who Klaus would have trusted.

« Let's go to work now. » She said, walking towards the entrance.

* * *

Klaus stayed in the dark and small cell all the night long, that was just the first day of isolation and the hours already passed slowly. He didn't sleep even tough he was weak because of the remains of the sedative in his system. His brain didn't want to turn off, not even for a few minutes. He kept thinking and thinking about his past, he realized he missed his little sister Rebekah. Someday, maybe, she would have forgiven him for the homicide of their parents. When the morning came the cell stayed wrapped in the dark, there weren't windows or clocks. Some nurses gave Klaus a breakfast and they freed him from the straps of the bed, he ate without tasting the food, he was just hungry. During the following hours he walked around the room, incessantly. He looked right like a mad person, a wolf in a cage. When Robert walked across the hallway to get in front to Klaus' isolation cell he saw him sitting in a dark corner.

« Niklaus Mikaelson? » He heard the man voice and he raised his head to give a glance to the doctor. Klaus remembered Robert, he had seen him with Caroline the night before.  
« I'm the doctor Whitmore, your new psychiatrist. » At those words Klaus expression got more strict. He stood up to reach the metallic bars and he carefully looked his "new psychiatrist".  
« After tonight Carol Lockwood had decided that Caroline is no longer your doctor, you're doing your sessions with me from today. » After some seconds of silence Klaus nervously laughed.

« Carol Lockwood can suck my dick. I want to see my psychiatrist. » He said aggressively, trying to look the end of the hallway even if the bars didn't allow him.

« I'm your psychiatrist, Niklaus. » Robert repeated. « By attacking a nurse you convinced Carol Lockwood that your therapy with the doctor Forbes didn't produce any positive result. » He explained. Klaus stayed quiet, he slowly nodded and he grabbed two bars in his hands.

« Doctor, I'm sure I'm talking to a smart person who will understand the situation. » He started to talk again in the vain attempt to change things.

« I perfectly understand your situation. You're weak, still your mind doesn't stop working. It must be exhausting. » Klaus felt weaker when the man tried to guess his psychological state. He didn't like when people got inside his head. He pointed his finger against him and he came closer.

« Don't. » He warned the doctor. He looked around, there were no police men. « Come closer, I need to tell you something. I have a message for Caroline. » When Klaus put his arm outside the cage Robert took a step back. He knew there wasn't any message for Caroline, Niklaus Mikaelson was dangerous, he had to be treated as a dangerous individual.

« Nobody is listening but me, Niklaus. There's no need to come closer. » Klaus hated the way he called him, his brother Elijah did it in the same way.

« You're afraid, aren't you? Look at me, I'm weak and I'm in a fucking cage. If I were so dangerous as you think I'd be already out of this place. » Klaus put an insane smile on his face.

« If you will get out of this cell using your strenght then I suggest you to join the army. » Robert joked.

« Very fun, doctor. I won't insist. » He raised his hands up taking some steps back. « I will talk just to Caroline, our sessions is over. » After he said those words he sat again on the floor, hidden in the dark corner of the room. Robert sighed, he knew it was too early to expect a positive reaction to the change.

« You're just damaging yourself. If you would have collaborated since the beginning you wouldn't be here now. » Klaus didn't answer, he kept looking at the dark and cold floor, he just wanted to be left alone. Robert didn't stay any longer, he walked again across the hallway to go out. At the end of the afternoon Caroline saw him walking towards his car.

« Robert! » She stopped him. She needed to know about Klaus, she was worried and she wondered if he was ok all the morning long. « How did it go? » She asked.

« He will need time to accept it. » The man replied nodding. As she had presumed Klaus hadn't taken it well. « You should go visit him, to talk. » He added. Caroline would have liked to see him again, that was like a necessity to her. She knew that she was developing an insane bond with the patient, yet she didn't know how to stop herself from caring so much.

« I should. » She replied.

« Hey, I need to pick up my daughter from school now but... Why don't we go out for dinner tonight? » He proposed. Caroline gave him a glance and smiled.

« Is it a date? » She asked. Of course it was.

« It may be. » He winked to her and she smiled again.

« See you later. » Caroline replied accepting his offer. She stayed there watching him go away with his car, then she got in hers to reach the office of her therapist. He was a really great doctor, a dear family friend, Caroline knew him since she was a teen. After the divorce of her parents her mother forced her to see a psychologist and it had turned into a positive experience. And speaking of her mother, Bedelia Du Maurier was a charming and reserved woman with a brilliant career as a psychiatrist behind her back. She had helped her daughter finding a good job, however she had never been a good mother. She was as cold as the ice of a night in December, she was strict and stubborn. Caroline loved her and Bedelia loved Caroline, but their personalities were just incompatible. Her mother had never liked children, she got pregnant very young and her marriage with Bill Forbes turned out to be a nightmare. When Caroline knocked at her door at five o'clock Bedelia opened it with punctuality.

« Hi mom. » They smiled to each other.

« Come in. » The woman said in her british accent. « Would you like some tea, honey? » She asked after she closed the door as Caroline got in the big and elegant house in which she had grown up. Bedelia didn't wait for an answer, she walked towards the kitchen where she started to make tea.  
« How was your day? I spoke with Carol recently. She told me you've lost a patient. » Caroline's mother always knew everything. It was impossibile to keep a secret from her.

« Yes... He was a new patient... » Caroline replied following her in the kitchen. It would have been useless to try to not talk about what Bedelia wanted to talk about, so she kept going. « He attacked a nurse, I know it's not the proof of an improvement, but our therapy had just begun and... I don't agree with Carol's decision. » She didn't expect to be supported by her mother.  
« I mean, I think it was a reckless move. Since when changes are good for emotionally unstable people? » She asked.

« Sometimes changes can appear dramatic to the most healthy minds, speaking of a ill sobject it would be wiser to avoid them. » Her mother confirmed. « You look worried. Why don't you talk me about this patient? »

« Klaus killed his parents. He is a psychopath and he has a charismatic personality. He's not just impulsive or irascible, he's also emotional and... » Sweet? That wasn't the right thing to say to her mother. « I've never had a patient like him before but I'm sure I can help him. Our therapy was going well but then he did what he did. »

« Psychopaths are persuasive, they use your weaknesses to reach their purposes. They are... dangerous. » Bedelia said. « I'm afraid you wouldn't have been able to help him, even though you are brilliant psychiatrist for your age. You don't have enough experience and you are inclined to create an empathic bond with insane minds. Your habit may result irresponsible in the case of a psychopath. » She always spoke the truth, she was unbearably sincere and Caroline hated her for it.

« How can I acquire experience if Carol doesn't let me try? Those patients are in the institute to stay in the institute forever, I won't be able to give them freedom but I could be able to give them a clear vision of themselves. »

« Yes, those patients are in the institute to stay in the institute forever, but is doesn't allow you to damage them more than they already are. » Bedelia's tone got more rigid. Caroline stayed quiet and she took the cup of tea when her mother gave it to her.

« I'd like you to not think about this story anymore, honey. » Caroline nodded in agreement just to go along with her mother wishes. « Are you hanging out with anyone, recently? Men can be a good respite. » They smiled.

« They can, except for Carol's son. I need to find a way to get rid of him, he keeps buying me stupid daisies and I hate daisies. I'm sure he follows me wherever I go. » Caroline complained and Bedelia smiled again.

« Somebody would say you and Tyler make the perfect couple. You know you could inherit the Jackson State Hospital if you'll marry him, right? »

« If someday I'm gonna marry someone it won't be a marriage of convenience, mom. » Caroline sighed. « Robert invited me out tonight. I know he's older than me but he's nice. » She said before drinking some of her tea.

« I'm sure Robert is a smart man. And speaking of the age, I can guarantee you that they don't grow up until age forty. Your father is the concrete proof. » Caroline rolled her eyes. Her mother always had some _nice_ words for her father. Bedelia hated Bill as much as Bill hated Bedelia. « By the way, did you speak with him? Does he still hang out with that slut from Houston? » She asked.

« I don't know mom! We don't talk about his relationships! Gosh, why do you care so much, aren't you two divorced? » Caroline finished her tea.

« Of course we are, thank God. » Bedelia replied. She was just uncapable to renounce to the right of propriety she once had on her ex husband.

« It's late mom, I need to go, I need to put a dress on and do my make up and... » Caroline started to do a list, as she always did. Her mother smiled and she came closer to leave a little kiss on her cheek, that was the most sweet thing she was able to do.

« Have fun. » She said letting Caroline go to her date.

* * *

**Hello, again! Thank you for the favs and the reviews you left the last time, I'm glad some of you enjoy the story! If you watch Hannibal you will definitely know who Caroline's mom is. Bedelia is a wonderful character and while Federica and I were talking we noticed her hair is exactly like Caroline's, so we said why not! You will read more of her in the next chapters. We also have a face for Robert, but first how do you imagine him? Leave a review! :)**

**I know there wasn't any interaction between Klaus and Caroline but we'll fix it very soon, I promise.**


	5. V chapter

**In your mind** - _5th chapter_

In a morning of almost two weeks later Caroline was sleeping in a bed that wasn't hers. The ring of a phone forced her to slowly open her eyes, she looked around the place annoyed by the amount of light that came from the open window. When she grabbed her phone under the pillow she turned off the alarm before it could wake up Robert. The man was lying on the right side of the bed, he had no shirt on and a white blanket hid his body from the hips. His face was relaxed, the few age wrinkles that usually surrounded his blue eyes had disappeard. Caroline watched him for a little bit, she smiled, then she started looking for her clothes all around the room to get ready for work. She stuck a post in on Robert's forhead. "Thank you for the fun." It was written on it. She didn't want to wake him up so early. They weren't in a relationship, they were just friends who, occasionally, slept together. They both thought it wasn't the right time to start a romance, he already had a daughter and Caroline didn't know if she was ready for it, she didn't love him. Maybe she just needed some time, even though Robert was everything she wanted in a man. He was smart, responsible, old enough to make her feel safe, somehow. She got on her car to drive to the Jackson State Hospital, she had a special meeting that day; Carol Lockwood had finally decided to allow her to see Klaus after eleven days of isolation of the patient. The night of the attack had been the last time she saw him, she was pretty nervous. When Caroline asked Robert about his work with Klaus he said everything was getting easier and better day by day, of course he couldn't say much, but his words cheered up the girl. During the little time she had been Klaus' psychiatrist their bond got strong and deep, she could feel the effects of what in psychology was called transfert. She hadn't been able to define the line that devided a patient from a friend, with Klaus. She had failed, and now she was worried about him just as he was part of her. When she got to the hospital she immediately walked towards the isolation area, a nurse guided her to the cell she was looking for.

"You know the rules: don't touch him, don't let him touch you." The man said. Caroline nodded, even though a voice in her mind kept telling her that Klaus, that psychopath who had killed two people and had attacked one, wouldn't have never hurted her. That was a crazy belief, Klaus Mikaelson was an insane and unstable man, it wasn't smart to trust him.

"I won't..." She guaranteed to the nurse. "How is him?" She broke the silence as they walked through the dark hallways. She couldn't help herself from asking about Klaus' health.

"He doesn't speak, as always." Well, nobody had ever told her that Klaus had been refusing to speak, Robert kept telling her that everything was going good with his new patient. Suddenly she appeared confused. As they arrived in front to the iron bars that devided the cell from the hallway the nurse came closer to the lock, he had a key with him.

"Mikaelson, you have a visit." He said. Nothing seemed to move from inside the dark cage. Caroline saw a little bed near the right wall, everything was grey and empty. She looked closer and she glimpsed a shadow sat on the ground and hidden against the darkest corner of the room. Her lips slowly opened in admiration, she tried hard to see something more. The nurse called Klaus' name again but, again, he got no reply. As the nurse opened his mouth to speak again Caroline placed her hand on his arm to stop him.

"Wait, let me try." She said. She came closer to the bars crossing the security yellow line on the ground. "Klaus?" Caroline called. Klaus heard the fresh tone of voice of the girl, that voice he didn't forget, it was still in his mind, clear and vivid as Caroline's face. Eleven days of hell, that's what he had been living without her. He had become the victim of his own fears, nightmares haunted him and allutinations had started just from a few nights. The old Klaus was gone, or at least in part. He still hung himself to his only happy memory: Caroline. She was constantly in his thoughts, just like an obsession. She was his source of wellness. Everytime before to fall asleep he repeated in his head everything he knew about her because of the fear to forget. He had lost the perception of time, nights and days looked just like the same in that dark place. He felt like it had been years since the last time he had seen Caroline, so his mind had turned her into a perfect archetype to love in a platonic way. He opened his eyes and raised his head. A feminine figure was standing in front to his cell, she was blonde and so similiar to Caroline. A few moments passed before he could stand up to walk slowly towards her. When his eyes met hers he looked confused and suspicious. He didn't believe to his own perception.

"Caroline... is that really you?" He asked in a low tone. He wasn't the man Caroline had seen the night of the attack, eleven days before. His face was pale and black circles surrounded his eyes. Why was he asking that? Why wasn't him sure to be watching the real Caroline? She smiled, she tried hard to not let him see the concern behind her eyes. She nodded and Klaus seemed to believe her. The nurse waited for him to turn in order to put handcuffs around his wrists, right before to open the lock of the cell and let him out. The man grabbed Klaus' shoulder, he would have never imagined he was still strong enough to escape from that grab as he did to came closer to Caroline. He couldn't hug her, his arms were blocked behind his back, but he placed his head on her shoulder to be sure that what he was living was real.

"Help me, don't leave me here... please" He begged her. Caroline seemed confused, at the beginning her heart skipped a beat, an insane man with no control of himself had just walked towards her. She listened to him, as the nurse grabbed Klaus' shirt to separate him from her Caroline stopped him by a sign of her hand, the same hand that caressed Klaus' head to comfort him with care.

"Shh, it's ok." She whispered while Klaus' breathe got faster. "I don't leave you, ok?" He calmed down a little bit, their eyes met and Caroline smiled again, softly. He look scared, lost. Something was wrong and it wasn't hard to notice it. "C'mon, we can talk in another room." She said encouraging him to walk with her and the nurse. Klaus didn't oppose, as they went through the hallways the sun light that came from the windows hurted his eyes. In the last days he had left his cell just to see the doctor Whitmore, Robert Whitmore. They got in the room of the visits, it was white as the rest of the insitute and a steel table was placed in the middle of it. The nurse blocked Klaus' hands by linkng the handcuffs to two elastic cables that allowed the patients to keep a little bit of freedom of movement. Caroline sat on the other side of the table and she nodded when the nurse said he would have waited right outside the room. The walls where transparent for security reasons. Klaus was sterring a corner of the ceiling, so Caroline decided to start talking for first.

"The doctor Whitmore told me your therapy is going good, do you like him?" She asked sweetly. Klaus' eyes widely opened. In a fast move he took both of her hands.

"Don't trust him, Caroline. He is not who you think he is, he..." He spoke quickly and suddenly he stopped. Something was missing, he couldn't remember. His lips were lightly open, he tried hard to find the words but his mind was like an incomplete puzzle, someone had hidden the pieces. "I... I can't remember." He whispered. "What is happening to me?" He asked. Did Caroline have the answers to his questions? The girl's face suggested that she didn't.

"Klaus... You don't have to think this, Robert wants to help you." She said to him, taking his hands in hers to comfort him. Klaus shaked his head, frustrated.

"No, no." He repeated nervously. Some memories came in his mind like fast flashes, he remembered the needles and the pain. Robert didn't want to help him. He moved his hand to scratch his arm, it was covered by the sleeve of the shirt but he could feel a terrible itch. He couldn't, the handcuffs were blocking his wrists forcing them to stay against the table. He moaned.

"Wait, let me see..." Caroline said rolling up the sleeve. Her lips opened as she saw the scratches and the punctures all over his pale arm. Klaus looked surprised as well. "How... how did you get these? Can you remember?" She asked looking him in the eyes. He took some moments before to speak. He nodded.

"It was the doctor Whitemore." He said. Caroline didn't believe him. She knew Robert better than anyone in that institute and she trusted him. He wouldn't have never hurted a patient, he had never done something like that before. Klaus Mikaelson was a psychopath and it was hard to believe to an insane man. She could almost hear her mother words in her head. - Psychopaths are persuasive, they use your weaknesses to reach their purposes. They are... dangerous. - Bedelia had said.

"He would never do something like this to you, Klaus... Never." Caroline replied and she saw the desperation in Klaus' eyes. He had no one but her, she was his only hope and she didn't believe him. She felt sorry for him. "You've been isolated for a long time now, your head is playing tricks on you." She said. Klaus shaked his head again and he held her hands with more strenght.

"I know what I'm saying, Caroline. I'm not... crazy." Saying those words he could almost pity himself. He was crazy, he was. He had killed his parents a brutal way and his face wasn't the perfect portrayal of sanity. He was slowly losing his head, yet he trusted himself and he trusted what his mind was telling him: Robert was a danger. "He hides everything in the first drawer of the desk, in his office. Needles, syringes, bottles... He... he used the red one on me." He could remember it. Were those images that crossed his mind just the result of visions?  
"Find it." He said. Caroline face got more concerned and serious.  
"Caroline, I need you to believe me." He said caressing her hands. His eyes were honest, that's what put Caroline in a difficult position. She would have liked to not have any doubt and to not believe him, yet she cared too much about him to leave him alone.

"I'll check his office, ok?" She smiled softly and Klaus nodded. He didn't want her to believe him unconditionally, he just needed a little bit of her trust.

"Why did you leave me? Is there something wrong with me? I thought things were working between us." Klaus looked for the explanations nobody gave him after the night of the attack. "I miss you." He said. No one of her patients had ever said something like that to her, Caroline remembered when Robert told her that Klaus had a kind of obsession for her, at first she thought it was a joke but now... She was scared, scared to say or do the wrong thing.

"You attacked a nurse, Klaus. Carol Lockwood decided that the doctor Whitmore was a better option for you. It... It wasn't my choice." She replied. Klaus tried to accept it, he took his time to understand everything, he was still tired. "It's time for me to go now. I'll visit you more often, ok? I'll do my best to come back tomorrow." He followed her with his eyes without saying a word, she stood up and she smiled to say goodbye. When she reached the door she waited for the nurse to open it.

"Be careful, Caroline." Klaus said. They both knew he was reffering to Robert. She looked at him and she took a deep breathe before to leave the room.

* * *

Caroline hoped to not find any red bottle inside that drawer under the desk. She didn't want to think about that eventuality. If only she would have found out the truth behind Klaus' words, then it meant that the man she had been sharing her bed with in the last weeks was a liar, a freak. She immediately got in his office making sure nobody saw her, she tried to be fast. Every drawer she opened was empty, or almost empty. When she saw the last one, right under the desk, she couldn't open it. Maybe it was locked, or maybe that wood desk was too old to work properly. Her heart skipped a beat when the door of the office suddenly opened. Robert came in and their eyes met. She tried to look innocent, even if she was sneaking around behind his desk.

"Caroline?" He asked confused. He appeared suspicious at first, but then he smiled a little bit. "Are you looking for something?" He was a smart man, lying to him wasn't the best option, but it was the only one Caroline had.

"Robert! I thought it was your free day..." She said. That was an embarassing situation. "I... I was looking for you Ipad. I needed to check out your agenda to plan a surprise for you. I guess I won't need it anymore." She was a terrible liar, she knew it and Robert knew it as well.

"You could have simply asked." He said smiling again and walking towards her. When he reached her back he hugged her placing his arm around her hips. He kissed her neck and she let him do it, for a moment she felt the pleasure of his mouth on her skin, maybe her body was a good distraction, useful to make him forget what he had just seen.

"Even after tonight you still want more." He whispered touching her thigh from under her small dress.

"Robert... We're working." She laughed softly. The man didn't stop, the passion led them to kiss each other over and over again. Caroline sat on the desk, she trapped him between her legs. He was still tense and distrustful.

"You left my house early this morning. Where did you go?" He asked. "No secrets between us, remember?" They both stopped kissing each other. Caroline hated to be monitored by anyone in her life. Her hands stayed on his shoulders, they shared a deep glance until she got down the desk.

"You're becoming jealous now?" She joked. "I never ask you where you spend your time when you're not with me." That was why they weren't in a relationship: she wanted to be free. She tried to remember herself why she was there: Klaus told her that Robert was a mad doctor, she just wanted to be sure that the patient was having an hard time and that Robert wasn't guilty. "If there aren't secrets between us... open that drawer." Caroline said. Robert smiled after some moments of silence.

"So, I presume you saw Klaus Mikaelson." He came closer to her and Caroline took a step back.

"I did." She replied with firmness. Robert nodded, she waited until he returned near the desk to open the lock of the drawer. Caroline felt nervous, she kept reapiting herself that nothing was inside of it, she almost didn't want to look and find out. She took a deep breath and, at the end, she looked inside the drawer. The little red bottle was there, everything was there: needles, syringes, meds. He had used all of it on Klaus, her patient. Caroline felt responsable for what had happened to him, again.

"He had to pay for what he had done, Caroline. Listen to me, he is not crazy, he is smart, dangerous and he is cunning. He knows exactly what he is doing and he will fool you. He's obsessed with you... "

"You said enough." Caroline stopped him before he could say another word. She was so disgusted she refused to watch him the eyes. She didn't want to hear what he had to say, to her those were all lies. She turned her back on Robert to walk towards the door of the office. That protective instinct Caroline had for Klaus got stronger, she was ready to do the right thing and take back her patient. He was smart, he was cunning and he was dangerous, yet he needed her help.

* * *

**Sorry for the waiting guys, we started to write a 3rd FF (bad blood, read it!) so we have to update them all and it takes some time! I hope you will like this chapter!**

**Leave reviews. :)**


End file.
